Snowy Days
by Happyhomocosplay
Summary: Aido has a bad nightmare and turns to Kaname for comfort.


It was a heavy snow filled afternoon, the Day Class were taken out of classes for the day due to the weather, while the Night Class were almost all fast asleep. Hanabusa was in his dorm room, cuddled in his lavender smelling bed with a lump of a calico cat stuffed animal. He tossed and turned with a tense expression "no, no...no." He mumbled during his slumber. He suddenly shot up in the midst of panic. He stared wide-eyed at his legs in front of him while panting. He curled up into a ball and began silently crying until he heard the heavy snores of his Lord in the next room. "H-hm..?" He whimpered. A small smile stretched his lips while sweat dripped down his forehead. He got up from his canopy bed and walked out of the room, still shaking.

He walked down the hall before stopping at a large dark oak door only a few feet beside his dorm. Hanabusa took a deep, shaky breath and raised his arm.

Kaname was in the middle of heavy slumber when there was a soft, timid knock on his door. Kaname, still completely unconscious, shifted in bed to a more comfortable position. Another, now louder knock was heard again. Kaname growls and shook his head groggily. After the third knock, Kaname finally awoke. "What the- it's one PM?" the grumpy Pureblood grumbled before sitting up and putting on a baggy shirt he found draped over the foot of his bed. He stood over and dragged himself to the door.

He opened the door to see Aido trembling, he could tell where this is headed. "U-um, Lord Kaname," Hanabusa began, trembling violently. "I'm sorry to wake you, but is there any chance I ca-" Kaname cut him off "no."

"Please. I-I can't sleep," Aido whines "not my issue." Kaname huffs. "Lord Kaname, please. I'll do anything." tears filled Aido's icy eyes as he began to cry, which was Kaname's one weakness "don't start.." Kaname sighs. The tears in Aido's icy eyes began to fill with salty tears. Kaname tries to protest but fails.

"Fine," Kaname rolled his eyes "but no cuddling this time," Kaname states and walked back over to his bed and removed his temporary shirt. Aido blushed massively when he saw Kaname take his shirt off. It was rare that you saw any exposed skin on a Pureblood because their blood is much more delectable, and rare. So much so, they must protect their blood at all costs in case of cross contamination.

Aido entered and looked around. There were papers and books scattered all over the room "pardon the mess." Kaname sighs as he laid back down. Aido silently nodded and walked up to the opposite side of Kaname and laid down

He pulled the soft blankets of his body and curled into a little ball. Kaname had seemingly fallen asleep already, completely flat on his back with his blankets barely covering him. "He's so pretty." Aido cooed into his pillow. He fell asleep minutes after.

He woke up around three pm with something presses against him and something around him "huh?" He mumbles and opened his eyes only to be met with Kaname holding Aido tightly, breathing down his neck "No cuddles huh.." Hanabusa chuckles softly. Kaname grumbles and nuzzles into Aido's neck, he sniffs before growling once more "awww Lord Kaname… hungry?" Aido murmured. Kaname nodded tiredly, "y-you can bite me.. It's okay." Aido nodded gently and tilted his head and moved his blonde hair to the side to give Kaname more room.

Kaname hesitated before biting down on Aido's neck harshly, gulping down as much blood as he could. Hanabusa yelped before snapping his jaw shut in fear of Kaname's disapproval. Kaname didn't seem to care.

A few minutes pass and Kaname finally let's go, after many whines and whimpers from Hanabusa. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself.. You smell, d-divine." Kaname apologized, trying to avoid the word 'delicious'. Aido giggled "it's okay. I know you haven't had a bite for a few centuries." Hanabusa rubbed Kuran's back. Kaname laid his head on Aido's shoulder and fell back asleep.

That night, class still cancelled. Kaname was in his office, deep in concentration as he moved his chess pieces. More specifically the rook and the king. There was a knock on his door "Lord Kaname?" A high voice called "you may enter." Kaname said, startled. The door opened and Hansbusa entered with a porcelain tea set on a silver platter. "Hm?" Kaname raised a brow and glanced at his grandfather clock beside Aido. Realizing it was only eleven pm, Kaname spoke "what is the meaning behind this?" He inquiries,"uh, it's an apology gift.. For earlier." Aido bows his head "ah, thank you. Just set it on my desk." Kaname sighs, nonchalantly. Hanabusa complies and sets the tea on Kaname's desk. "Is that all?" Kaname sighs "no, um, I wanted to know if you're okay, Lord Kaname.." Aido held his head low in embarrassment, letting his bangs hang over his face creating a shadow.

"Yes, my apologies if I frightened you." Kaname sighs as he looked to the white rook that had fallen over and was now leaning against the white king piece. "Not at all, I've just never seen you in such a," Aido took a breath "such a vulnerable state, Lord Kaname." Aido's body tensed

Kaname looked up and stared into Aido's eyes, gesturing for him to come closer. Aido walks forward until he's leaning over Kaname's desk "let's keep that between us, shall we?" Kaname chuckles. Aido blushes deeply "of course Lord Kaname...anything, for you." He smiles, sparkles glimmering in his icy eyes. "Come by my dorm during daylight. I'd much prefer sleeping with someone besides me." Kaname mumbles, slightly embarrassed but refused to show it. Aido nods and bows "of course will that be all, Lord Kaname?" Aido asks formally. "Yes."

Aido leaves in a hurry to go squeal into a pillow.

"Checkmate…"


End file.
